


Expectations

by Schediaphilia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Ahegao, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Gagging, Established Relationship, Facial, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Implied c ptsd, M/M, Mind Break, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Role Reversal, Suggested stockholm syndrome, Suggested trauma, There is a part where it's implied Ravus is triggered, magic sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: The chancellor of Niflheim always had high expectations of the high commander.Fill for the kinkmeme.Prompt: Ravus/Ardyn, overstimulation, sub ardynthere's never enough sub ardyn. never.also ravus is pretty





	

Ravus carefully mixed the ingredients for he and the chancellor's monthly ‘meeting’. Ravus eyed the measurement, making sure it was just right. A jar of white earthy-scented oriental medicine sat next to him. It had been a few years into their trysts the chancellor had shown him the medicine, had explained just what it did to him. Had let Ravus see him vulnerable.

It felt far too long since the last and  _ yet _ oh so regular. If Ravus was his sixteen year old self, he hardly would imagine copulating with the chancellor as a once off, much less a weekly habit. Ravus fully enjoyed every aspect of their sexual endeavors and in a way felt proud of himself for being deemed trustworthy enough. Ravus would be lying if he said he understood just  _ what _ the medicine was but then he often wondered if even the chancellor himself knew its origin.

He carefully added the medicine into the black tea, watching it dissolve much like sugar. The chancellor would be arriving soon. Ravus sat down, leaning back. It wasn’t rare he was allowed into Izunia’s personal chambers. What was rare was that he actually had the time to visit them. Ravus avoided it, knowing if he stopped by even for a quick chat he would be occupied until the early morning and need most of the following day to regain his energy.

It was not as lavishly furnished as Ravus had suspected when he was younger, most of the room taken up the large bed and overstocked bookcases. Ravus currently sat at a small table with two chairs, biting into a pastry the chancellor had left for Ravus should he arrive early. Which he always did. Ravus found the experience a bit nerve-wracking with Ardyn watching him measure the medicine. He’d not chastised him in years, merely watched, and Ravus was always able to sense the anticipation from several feet away. Ravus prefered to have everything ready, so Ardyn could waltz in, greet him sweetly and then relax.

Ravus mixed honey into his own tea as the door creaked open. He didn’t turn his head, merely continued his motions.

“Good evening, Commander Fleuret.”

“And to you, Chancellor Izunia.”

It was hard to say why they went through these pleasantries, pretending as if they weren’t about to drop all sense of formality in thirty minutes time. Ravus suspected the chancellor found humor in it, a type of humor he couldn’t fully grasp. Ravus was willing to play along regardless if he understood the joke.

“A hot day today,” Ardyn offered as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door.

“Lestallum?”

“Sharp as always,” Ardyn laughed softly as he pulled off his scarf, placing it in the rack.

“Personal business, I assume,” Ravus said more than asked. He had known the man long enough to know that if Ardyn was willing to discuss it with him, he’d do it regardless of his asking.

“You could say that,” Ardyn said lowly as he removed his hat, finally turning to gaze at Ravus.

“Today I chose salted caramel tea, I hope it is to your liking,” Ravus said as he took a sip himself.

Ravus could feel Ardyn’s eyes on his as he walked over and slowly sat down across from him. When those eyes left him, he hesitantly raised his own.

“My, and I do wonder what you brought in your ‘bag of wonders’ this time… Something from your personal collection?”

Ravus felt his face heat up as he gulped his tea and sat the teacup down shakily.

“They- they were a gift from you, if you must know.”

Ardyn raised a brow at that, a smirk on his face as he raised his own teacup.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

Ardyn took a large gulp of his tea, closed his eyes, and placed the cup back down on the plate. Now it was time to wait. It wouldn’t be long and it would not last long either. Ravus breathed in deeply, clenching his hands.  

“I forget my dear Ravus- how many orgasms did I assign you this week?” Ardyn spoke casually, as if discussing the weather.

Ravus took a too large gulp of his tea, finding it hard to focus as he felt his face heat, “Twenty-eight.”

“Oh my. That wasn’t very nice of me. I suppose you’re just going to have to punish me, aren’t you?”

The smirk on his lips made it hard for Ravus to think straight. Ardyn shifted, taking a small sip of the tea before a contemplative look fell upon his face.

“I suppose I have to,” Ravus replied, shoving the pastry into his mouth directly after, desperately wanting the talking to be  _ done _ .

“And how many are you at?”

Ravus continued chewing slowly and gently wiped the crumbs from his lips, staring down at his plate.

“Twenty-six.”

That answer seemed to amuse the other man judging by his laughter. Ravus was used to the chancellor’s attempts to rile him up, far too used to it in fact.

“Always so methodical, aren’t you?”

Was he mocking him for divvying up the amount between days? It was clearly the most doable way to accomplish it. Ravus didn’t see what was funny about it.

“And how would you accomplish the same task?”

“You see? And this is why I need to order you to cum so much. You’d be strung as tight as a string without it.”

Ravus frowned. Was that true? He’d played this sort of game with the chancellor for so long he couldn’t remember what he was like before.

“Why, just this week alone I’ve heard three men comment on how calm you are. You really should be thanking me.”

Ravus considered this for a moment as he finished his tea. If it was true he was more calm, that surely allowed him to have a cooler head and be a better leader. But Ravus wasn’t so thick as to think Ardyn was being genuine.

“I believe I can masturbate without your direction, chancellor,” Ravus spoke, a smirk on his face despite his blush at the topic at hand.

Ardyn snorted as he sipped his tea, a smile on his lips which Ravus only seldom had a chance to see.  

“Yes, I suppose you don’t need any help in that area, do you?”

Ardyn’s smile slipped, leaving a knowing gaze, “Not anymore at least.”

Ravus checked the clock on the nightstand, “It is about that time. Perhaps I shall return the favor?”

Ardyn stood slowly, “I would be honored, high commander.”

“Take off your clothes,” Ravus took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the next several hours.

Ravus was never entirely sure what to expect other than the chancellor’s eagerness to obey, but it was not the sex that was unpredictable but the afterglow. Ravus was never sure how to feel about the chancellor when his eyes turned to him, full of an emotion Ravus couldn’t place or maybe he just didn’t want to place it.

Ardyn obeyed, stripping off his undershirt first before working on removing his boots. His muscles quivered as he did so, surprising Ravus. Had he used too much? No- it was cold, Ravus just hadn’t noticed, but to Ardyn is must be  _ freezing _ . For a moment he felt bad and considered leaving to change the thermostat but the chancellor didn’t mention it despite Ravus being able to see him shake. Or maybe it was something else, Ravus thought when he pulled down his pants revealing his firm erection. Excitement? Anticipation? It was hard to say.

Normally Ravus would start slow, let him rut against his leg until he spilled his seed with no help from the commander. However, the chat from earlier let Ravus know Ardyn didn’t want slow tonight and who was Ravus to complain?

Ravus walked over to the bed and searched bag he’d brought with him, pulling out two harnesses. He held the up as Ardyn walked over to him, speaking firmly but quietly, “We will be using these.”

Ardyn raised a brow as he held out a wrist playfully, “My this truly is punishment isn’t it?”

Ravus chuckled as he secured the strap, gesturing for Ardyn’s other wrist, “Not at all.”

“Am I to assume you like this particular position then?”

Ravus let out a breath, his heart speeding up at the memories, “I… I don’t know if I would say I like it.”

Ravus hesitated when the chancellor climbed onto the bed and presented his ass to him, head against the mattress as he rested his hands down near his ankles. Ravus carefully attached the ankle harnesses and stood back, instantly understanding why Ardyn had procured such harnesses in the first place. Ravus was glad he’d removed his coat earlier and even more glad for the relative coolness of his magitek arm when he rubbed it through his hair.

“Enjoying the view?”

Ravus resisted the urge to laugh from how strained his voice was. If Ravus had to guess- and he did, as it turned out the chancellor was awfully cryptic about his submissive side- he would assume this was one of those months where he wanted to cum until he was stupid. He let him know by assigning a ridiculous number of orgasms to Ravus and not so subtly implied that Ravus should take it out on him.

“Chancellor, I will not stop until you are unresponsive. Is that what you want?”

Ardyn was quiet for a bit, perhaps considering the toll it would take on his body.

“Do your worst,” he answered lowly, shifting his legs slightly.

Ravus had asked once what it was like. He hadn’t expected the chancellor to be so detailed. Perhaps he was glad he’d asked, finally had someone to share the knowledge with, perhaps afraid he didn’t even know what he was experiencing.

Ravus wasn’t sure why, but it came to his attention very quickly that Ardyn Izunia doesn’t feel pain and very nearly doesn’t feel pleasure. He had assumed an illness- perhaps of the nerves- he had never gotten a straight answer from the man. Ravus didn’t know much about it, but he knew that the medicine Ardyn entrusted him returned his senses for a brief time period. It sounds at first perfect, what could the cons possibly be? As Ardyn assured him, there was one big one but one oh so tantalizing pro as well.

Con: As it turns out, being without senses makes it a shock to your system when they suddenly return. Strong scents, tastes, sensations become quickly overwhelming.

Pros: Sensations become quickly  _ overwhelming _ .

Ardyn flinched when Ravus  fingers gently grazed his thigh, trembling softly under the other man's gaze. Ravus didn't need to look to know that the chancellor’s dick was already dripping with precome from the way he was shaking. Ravus resisted the urge to laugh at how needy he was. He wasn't used to the chancellor being quite this sensitive, not that he minded…

Ravus almost felt bad for him as he readied the toy he'd brought. Ravus did not want to ask where Ardyn had procured it, perhaps even made it, but he knew damn well enough it was no normal sex toy. All the same, the device was delightfully tantalizing and frankly he did not want to think too much about one of his favorite toys, especially when he was so graciously sharing it's delight with the man who'd gifted it to him to begin with.

It was black and purple with a flared base, the shaft made of a soft flesh Ravus was loathe to admit was a bit too lifelike. It's sole purpose was to overwhelm the senses and deliver a swift, powerful prostate orgasm and Ravus knew intimately how well it succeeded at its goal firsthand. It was an odd thing, appearing organic and almost like a black tentacle though it's form was much more amorphous than it appeared in it's 'off' position. It looked far less organic when taking the base into account, flared and with a myriad of buttons that led Ravus to believe it was never truly made for 'solo' play at all. 

He looked to his bag again and quickly located the lubricant, though this toy in particular was good at... lubricating itself, he wasn't sure how long that would last and well... How many times was he assigned this week? Twenty-eight, was it? Well then, thirty is a nice round number, isn't it? Not that it would be much of a punishment, Ravus admitted to himself as he slicked up the toy. Ardyn was insatiable even when on the stimulant, always trying to push his body further. Ravus wondered if one day it might just shatter from the abuse. But then Ravus wondered that about his own body and he didn't feel like he was going to break down anytime soon. 

Ravus hesitated before pushing the toy into the chancellor. What sort of thing would he like? to be taunted? Humiliated? Or perhaps even ignored? No, ignoring him didn't see to be his thing. He practically begged for attention with his overdone speech and mannerisms. Praise, then? 

Ravus's stomach tightened at the idea of praise, far too familiar with his own proclivity towards it. Ravus, to be frank, struggled with expressing himself at the best of times. He took in a deep breath as he began pushing in the toy, watching Izunia's body for any sign of discomfort. But he had said he wouldn't stop, hadn't he? That was, of course, a lie. Ravus wasn't about to harm the chancellor, not unless he begged to be harmed. 

Ardyn was sucking in deep breaths, body shuddering, hands clenching in their bonds. Ravus made sure it was in all the way before he turned it on the most gentle setting. Ravus couldn't see the toy coming to life but he could see Ardyn's violent reaction, his back arching as he let out a deep groan. Ravus doubted he'd need to set it any higher when he saw how he was twisting and thrusting helplessly within seconds. Just Ravus thought, Ardyn was already biting onto the comforter and growling, cock-throbbing and dripping. Ravus wondered if he truly  _ had  _ mixed the drug incorrectly when Ardyn's body locked up, his eyes rolled back as he came hard with a whimper. 

Ravus walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed on, lifting the chancellor's head by his red hair, "Are you all right?"

Ardyn looked at him like he was an idiot, which wasn't a look he was any stranger to. Ardyn spent several seconds desperately pulling in deep breaths, eyes refocusing only slightly, "I thought you said you weren't going to stop?" 

Ravus gestured to his backside, "And I have not, as I promised." 

"Touche," Ardyn replied, struggling to keep his voice steady. 

"Am I to assume you are comfortable like this then?" Ravus tightened his fist in his hair and made sure he was looking at him.

"Couldn't be-" Ardyn bit back a groan, "better."

Ravus tilted his head as Ardyn began panting quietly. He was breathing so hard Ravus could see the exertion across his body. As Ravus was considering the chancellor's helplessness he quivered, bucking more weakly as he rode out another orgasm, a quiet whine falling from his lips. Ardyn slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ravus from under his heavy lashes. His eyes were unfocused, his mouth open, a bit of drool pooling on the left side of his mouth... 

Ravus gulped and closed his eyes. This wasn't about him. He willed his cock to stop responding to the display in front of him. When he reopened his eyes he paused. Izunia was staring up at him, mouth open, tongue out and shaking hard. How many was that? Three- that was fast, this session would be over quickly at this rate. 

"Ravus.."

Ravus's froze. It was rare for the man to address him by first name even when they were coupling. 

"Yes?" Ravus adjusted his facial expression as much as he could to not make it apparent just how much he loved it when the older man called him by his first name. 

"Cum... on my..." Ardyn seemed to lose strength then, eyes closing and head lolling. With a whimper he perked back to alertness, "face."

Ravus stared down at the man as he trembled, he couldn't stop trembling at this point, his body alternating between shaking and trembling as he desperately sucked in breath like he was drowning. 

Ravus released Ardyn's hair, momentarily concerned when he let it fall with no abandon. When the man turned his head to keep breathing Ravus relaxed and began unzipping his pants. He slid them down enough to pull his erection free before lifting Ardyn's head by his hair again, this time by the base to not cause as much discomfort. He settled himself sitting on his calves with Ardyn's face in his lap. 

Ravus almost wished there were lower setting when he saw Ardyn cum again, body going limp. Ardyn was breathing through his teeth, which was probably the only thing to stop him from screaming. Ravus yanked his mouth open, unsure if Ardyn moaned weakly from his actions or from the toy that was surely expanding and undulating exquisitely. 

"I need two more for today," Ravus spoke even though he wasn't sure if Ardyn was present enough to hear him, "You'll help me through at least one won't you? It's only fair." 

It occurred to Ravus perhaps he was handling the chancellor too roughly when he hauled him up and pulled his head back to get a good look at him. And then recalled how Ardyn had handled Ravus in the very same bondage.  It was only fair.  The chancellor had never been one to shy away from pain at any rate. Ardyn didn't bother closing his mouth when Ravus pulled away his hand, instead opting to moan openly. He was looking a little teary-eyed. Ravus frowned. 

"Don't you dare-" Ardyn paused to let out a long gutteral 'fuck' as his hips shook, "Do. not. stop."

"Understood, Chancellor." 

Ravus shoved Ardyn's head down on his crotch, letting out his own delighted moan at his cock knocking at the back of his throat. If Ravus was going to get glares for showing concern, why bother? Ravus shivered as he ran his magitek hand through Ardyn's hair, loving the moans and whimpers coming from the other man. Eight, was it? No, nine, Ravus corrected himself when Ardyn's froze again. Ravus smirked. He quickly constructed his own game.

How many times could the chancellor cum before Ravus? A meaningless game but one that could be dangled over the other's head later on before being soundly defeated. Ravus tightened his grip and pulled Ardyn's head up, situating his grip so he could slowly bring the man up and down as he wished. It looked painful. Well, he had said punishment hadn't he? 

"And I suppose you're enjoying this?" Ravus spoke, sure a few well placed words would help his companion along. 

"To think, a man of such high-regard being used like a common whore," Ravus added as he shoved Ardyn's head down hard only to pull him back up. The chancellor truly was crying now, though Ravus doubted it was due to his words. 

"You know, chancellor. I've noticed something," Ravus pushed his head down again, noticing how Ardyn's gagged and whimpered, eyes rolling up. One. 

"When your mouth is full like this it's so much quieter. Listen... isn't it nice? Not listening to yourself?" 

Ravus kept his head in place, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of Ardyn's throat spasming around his cock as he kept gagging. He pulled his head up to let his throat rest. 

"Yes, I think your mouth is put to much better use occupied."

Ardyn squeezed his red eyes shut and moaned hard, making Ravus shiver. Two. Ravus wasn't entirely exaggerating. His drooling mouth really was perfect for this. 

"You really, truly are-" Ravus groaned, his head down as he forced Ardyn back down. Damn, he wasn't exactly trained for longevity. Ravus bit his lip as he rocked into Ardyn's strained mouth. Three, Ravus had counted three. Ravus threw his head back with a moan and rutted hard into Ardyn's mouth and pulled his head away. Ravus hastily grabbed his dick with his intact hand and pumped hard, watching with satisfaction as his cum spurt onto the chancellor's eager face. By luck alone Ardyn has closed his eyes a moment before a hot stream of come splashed above it and ran down his face, a second hastily readjusted onto his lolling tongue. Four. 

"Disgusting..." Ravus muttered as he pulled away, letting Ardyn's top half fall against the bed. He watched Ardyn clench and unclench his fists in a silent scream, eyes wide and neck craned.  Five. Well, he supposed that one didn't count. He'd count it anyway, he was certain the man writhing on the bed wouldn't complain. If Ravus had counted correctly, and he was fairly certain he had, the man was at twenty orgasms and was beginning to look a bit out of sorts. 

Ardyn was still heaving in heavy breaths, sounding like a dying man, but he wasn't shaking anymore. His body was mostly limp, only twisting and arching when another orgasm tore through him. Ravus inspected him, noted his blown out pupils and drooling mouth. He worked on adjusting his clothes, realizing he'd been staring at the man. Once he was presentable he sat on the edge of the bed, body half turned to keep an eye on Ardyn. 

He wasn't even yelling now, only whining weakly in a way that sounded suspiciously similar to sobs, tears running down his face and mingling with Ravus's rapidly cooling cum as Ardyn's mouth hang open. Ravus waved a hand in front of Ardyn's eyes, humming to himself worriedly when they showed no sign of recognition. Ardyn had been cumming dry since the tenth orgasm, leaving Ravus to watching his body language. After the twenty-fifth Ardyn stopped twisting his body, only trembling and whimpering. 

Ravus sighed when he realized he couldn't read him like this. In any case, he'd done as he promised. He doubted Ardyn even knew he was still here, wondered if he was even still conscious. Ravus slowly turned off the toy and removed it from the chancellor's abused hole. He undid the restraints on his left side, helping him return to a normal laying position. He repeated the action with his right side and rubbed his legs and arms as he listened to Ardyn catch his breath for the first time in half in hour. When he was satisfied his limbs weren't asleep or cramped he stood to find a cloth, quickly locating one in Ardyn's ensuite bathroom. He wet it in the sink before heading back out, surprised to see Ardyn on his hands and knees and much less surprised to see him flop onto his back with a groan.

Ravus couldn't help but smile. It seemed like no matter what Ravus dished out Ardyn could recover in record time, much unlike himself. It was comforting in a way that when Ardyn demanded something no other man could withstand that the chancellor could not only pull-through but be back on his feet in an hour tops. Ardyn was no less impressive today, already looking like he was breathing evenly and regaining sense of his surroundings. 

"Look at me," Ravus whispered, gently turning his face so he could clean him. It must be uncomfortable, it was already drying. He gently rubbed at his own mess, feeling a little insecure.  

"You did much better than I expected, Chancellor," Ravus complimented softly to distract himself as he wiped the other man's relaxed face. 

"Funny, I could say the same about your performance, Ravus," Ardyn spoke lowly in a tired voice. Ravus breathed out, smiling softly at the compliment. 

"I only did as you asked of me. Nothing more." He stood back up and discarded the cloth in the dirty clothes basket in the bathroom. His eyes caught on the mirror, he turned to face himself. 

He inspected his reflection. He looked as uptight as always and he was sure Ardyn would find a way to torment him over it. As he inspected himself more closely, a voice rang from the other room.

"Won't you come lie with this disgusting old man, Commander?"

Ravus's eyes widened, seeing a blush form on his own face before his eyes flicked down to the sink. Was he upset? Had he pushed it too far? Ravus shook his head as he felt his body trembling. No, no, he had to consider the context. He hadn't sounded mad. And if he was mad he certainly wouldn't have asked for... that. Ravus breathed out carefully.

He slowly reached u to his shoulder and detached his prosthetic, ignoring how vulnerable he felt without it. He walked back into the chancellor's bedroom as casually as he could, stopping in his steps when he saw Ardyn on the far side of the bed and looking at him expectantly. He shook himself out of it and made it to the bed, where he carefully laid the prosthetic closeby. He kicked off his shoes as he undid his belt, finally pulling off his undershirt. When he moved to lie down Ardyn laughed.

"Not very polite, leaving me to be nude by my lonesome," the chancellor said in a way Ravus recognized as a covert order more than a comment. 

Ravus mechanically took off his pants and underwear and lied down, looking into Ardyn's face apprehensively. This was the hardest part. Ravus never knew what was expected of him when the afterglow wore off. Sometimes he was asked to leave. Most of the time he was asked to leave, when he thought about it. But sometimes Ardyn would ask him to stay and when he did it was always a surreal experience. 

"You're hard," Ardyn commented as he snuggled up against him, Ravus trying to adjust his breathing at the feeling of the other man's skin on his own. It was rare to be granted such intimacy. Ravus gasped out when Ardyn's hand grasped his dick and began stroking slowly. 

"You've been so very good for me, Ravus. It'd be a shame for you to miss your assignment by only one orgasm, don't you think?"

Ravus nodded hastily as he tried to avoid bucking into Ardyn's hand. Ardyn was mercifully silent as they fell into a steady rhythm, the chancellor's hand slowly speeding up as it slid up and down Ravus's length. Ravus moaned quietly when Ardyn began twisting his hand on it's way up, his eyes fluttering closed when Ardyn brushed his lips against his jaw. Ardyn's free hand slid behind Ravus's head and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him closer possessively. 

"What do you think of?" Ardyn spoke into his hair.

"You," Ravus gasped out, shame rushing through him. There was no point lying, Ardyn was too good at reading him. Ravus bit his lip and bucked his hips into Ardyn's hand eagerly, feeling himself getting close. 

Ardyn didn't laugh like Ravus had expected him to.

"Breathtaking... To think for the last week you've made these lovely moans, played with yourself four times a day..."  Ardyn laughed softly, sounding melancholy, "Thinking of me no less. Whatever in the world did I do to deserve such an honor?"

Ravus turned his head and reached an arm around Ardyn's neck and pulled him closer. 

"Aaah.... aaahhh," Ravus moaned quietly, looking up into the other man's golden eyes. He closed his eyes when he kissed him, his body shaking and mouth hanging open in the kiss as he moaned into Ardyn's mouth. Ravus came hard, surprising himself, his eyes batting open and closed as he rode it out with a tiny whine. When Ardyn settled down next to him and held him Ravus thought of nights strewn between years, how before this intimacy wasn't all that uncommon. 

"Whatever would I do without you, Commander?" Ardyn spoke, sounding half asleep. 

"Get off half as much?" Ravus pondered.

He'd expected Ardyn to correct him or to laugh. Instead all he heard was calm, even breaths. Ravus smiled and closed his eyes, finding himself falling asleep just as easily. He awoke to an empty bed and he wasn't at all surprised. 


End file.
